Question: Christopher is a farmer. He plants $7$ rows of carrots in a field. Each row has the same number of carrots. He plants a total of $56$ carrots in the field. How many carrots did Christopher plant in each row?
Answer: The number of carrots that Christopher planted in each row is the total number of carrots that he planted divided by the number of rows. The result, called the quotient, is $56\text{ carrots} \div 7\text{ rows of carrots}$ $56\text{ carrots} \div 7\text{ rows of carrots} = 8\text{ carrots per row}$